


cabins and kissing

by heelsandarrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp counselor Connverse AU. Gems are human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so like I'm not a fan of giving the gems human names in human au fics. But I also feel like there needs to be SOME explanation abt why they're all named after gems I swear so, there's a really shitty reason why they are all named after gems but I am STICKING with it. ANYWAY I wrote this for my friends who's birthday is coming up in December but I started so early I got so excited about it I had to post a chapter now...

Connie tapped her pen lightly on the counter, just sitting and waiting. She was the only one working today, which wasn’t unusual. She’d had the job at the bookstore for about a month now. When she moved, she knew the best thing to do would be to get a job. So that’s what she did. It was slightly boring sometimes, not very many people entered the corner bookstore, but she loved it. Being surrounded by books was like a dream come true. In her time there, she’d managed to read 5 books. 

Today she wasn’t in the mood for reading, she was in the mood to just go home. School had gotten out only a few days ago and she was anxious to start packing and getting ready for camp. She moved often, but each time summer rolled around, she always managed to find a camp to go to for around a month. She lived for the chance to forget shaving, get dirty, and be away from her parents for awhile. The last two years she was a counselor at camp. 

It was a little difficult to actually get the job to be a counselor for a month at this camp but managed to do it. She’d met with the camp director Rose, who enjoyed her enthusiastic response and attitude to camp. She left in two days for training, then Monday it would all begin.

A bell ringing from the opening door pulled her out of her day dreaming and thoughts. A tall boy with dark curly hair entered. There was something about him that Connie was instantly attracted to. Maybe she was just feeling needy. Since right before moving, Connie brought up the idea of continuing a long distance relationship with her girlfriend. The idea was immediately rejected and that was the end of them. 

It wasn’t that they were too serious where it hurt forever, but it wasn’t the greatest news. However, moving meant a fresh start. A fresh start that she was eager to find. She watched the guy wander around looking through the shelves at various titles. 

He looked about her age, and looked like he was on a mission. Connie got up from her spot and headed over to him, “Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked politely.

His head turned to look at her, “O-Oh… I’m just looking for something to read over the summer,” he said turning red and giving her a nervous laugh. 

It was pretty cute how flustered he’d gotten. She smiled at him, “Well what kind of books do you like to read?” She asked hoping to give some assistance. Wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

“I read all types of books!” He said with an air of being proud of himself. “I think my favorite books I’ve read have been the No Home Boys series though. Childish, I know.”

“I don’t think It’s childish. I’ve read some of those, personally, I’m more of a fan of the Train Girl stories. It’s basically like the No Home Boys, but it only takes one girl to solve the mystery and not two boys.”

They talked about books for a good solid ten minutes, going over their favorite titles and authors. It’d been such a long time since she’d actually found someone who enjoyed reading as much as she did. “Have you ever read the Unfamiliar Familiar series? It’s my favorite.”

“Uh no, I can’t say I have.”

“Well you’re going to now. You’ll love them, trust me.” She smiled brightly, anytime she could get someone to read her favorite books was a win to her. She walked over to the section where the Spirit Morph Saga was kept and grabbed the four books. “Here. These should keep you occupied for awhile.”

“Thanks,” he said looking down at the covers. The boy grabbed a few more books, a majority of them she recommended and Connie rung him up. 

Connie handed him the plastic sack, and smiled at him. “Stop by when you finish them. I’d love to know what you think!” He agreed to that then left. The bell rung, signifying his exit and she was back to boredom. Just two more hours until she was to get off. 

\---

“I love you too, I promise to write you letters and to write back when you write me one, okay? I’m going to be fine. This isn’t my first rodeo, mom.”

Priyanka gave her daughter another hug and kiss, “I know… I know. Still doesn’t stop me from worrying. You might be 18 but you’re still my little girl.” 

Connie turned red and squirmed away from her mother’s affections. “Do you always have to be so embarrassing?” She said smiling. 

“Of course, it’s my job.”

Connie shook her head then turned to face her father. “Sir,” she said saluting him. 

“Ma’am,” Doug said returning her salute. Connie laughed softly and hugged her father.

“I’ll miss you.”

“It’s only a month, besides you do this every summer. Nothing new. But, I’ll miss you more,” He kissed the top of her head. 

Connie smiled then looked over at her mother and then back at her father, “You think you’ll be able to handle her on your own?”

Doug laughed, “I think I’ll manage. Don’t worry."

"Alright, that's enough... I'm right here you know." Connie laughed then gave her parents another goodbye, and then they were off. 

One month without parents and watching over kids was started. 

Connie met the rest of the counselors that day as she went through basic training and safety protocol for the camp. It was at dinner when she learned that one of the counselors wasn't here. His name was Steven, he didn't need to come to training apparently. His mother was Rose, the camp director. He'd grew up in this place. 

It seemed fair enough that he didn't have to come, but that didn't help her curiosity about him. As the night went on she couldn't help but continue to ask questions about him. 

One of the older counselors, Buck, did his best to answer any questions she had. But she wasn't exactly sure he was being completely honest with his answers. Jenny and Sour Cream, his two friends would constantly snicker at his answers. 

One of the newer counselor's Peedee, was a much more reliable source of information on Steven. He'd gone to camp and know Steven for a while now. 

She learned about the competition that happened the last week of camp, how it usually was Steven's cabin who would place first. She hoped to change that tradition. 

The camp was one of the more unorthodox ones she'd been to. She learned that there was supposed to be a theme for the month. Rocks and gems.

Activities had been centered around the theme of learning about rocks. She thought it was fine to learn about rocks and gems with the activities of the day, but going as far to give each different camper a name of a gem, was a little much to her. 

When it was explained to her, she saw the appeal to giving each camper a new name. It eliminated the chance two campers had the same name, and creating confusion. Nicknames were like a right of passage for camp. By giving them out early on, it eliminated the chance of some getting stuck with a hurtful names. It was apparently a common thing for Rose to get really into a certain subject as well and to plan the camp's activities on that subject. This month, it was rocks. 

Sunday morning came, and campers were supposed to be arriving soon. She sat outside her cabin, Hydra, named after the constellation, looking over her list of the campers. The cabins themselves were generally small having one bunk bed, a twin, and then a small section with a twin for her. 

She wasn't even given the birth names of her campers, only their appointed nicknames. Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper. She was anxious yet excited to meet them. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall guy, opening the cabin across from her's. "Excuse me! That's one of the girl's cabins!" She called out to him heading in his direction. 

She caught up to him and he turned around, she stumbled back slightly. It had been the boy from the bookstore she met last week. "Oh! I know! This is my cabin too."

"Are you Steven?" She asked. No campers had arrived yet, he had to be a counselor, and since she hadn't met him yet it had to be. 

He smiled brightly and nodded, "That's me!" He held out her hand to her, "And you are?"

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. "I'm Connie," she smiled shaking his hand. 

"Have you been here before? You look familiar."

Connie shook her head, "No, I just moved here about a month ago. Uh, I work in a bookstore, I think you might've stopped by last week."

"Yeah! That's right! Hey thanks for those book recommendations they're really good." 

She smiled and shrugged, "Just doing my job. So uh, this one is your cabin then?" She said pointing to the building. 

"Yup!"

"And your campers they are...?"

Steven looked confused for a moment, then seemed to understand. "Ohhh... Uh well, it's probably best if I'm theses guy's counselor." He thought for a moment, "Amethyst... well, she'll be Amethyst for the month, can get pretty rowdy. The other camper, uh- Pearl. Foils Amethyst very well. Whereas Garnet acts like a good leader of the two and keeps them both from fighting too much. I've known them my whole life, so it's not really a big deal. Also, I'm supposed to keep an eye on Amethyst especially so she doesn't sneak any other girls into the cabin. Plus since Amethyst and Pearl are practically in love with each other, that's something I watch out for too. It's like this every year."

Connie blinked taking it all in. She nodded, "Makes sense I suppose. So, you're really passionate about keeping up with those names then?"

"Of course! I've always thought nicknames were important. Makes things fun. I mean look at you, your name is Kahaani, but you go by Connie. Learning nicknames is important."

"How do you know my birth name?" 

"That's how it is on the original list! I mean when you met with Rose, she'd asked what you call yourself and you told her Connie. I mean, look at Sour Cream. Do you really think that's his real name?"

Connie shrugged, "I dunno, I've come across strange names... Do you call your mom by her first name?"

"Well, as soon as camp starts I do. It's like if your mom was your school teacher, you don't call her mom during school."

"Oh right, of course-" she was interrupted by a belling ringing off in the distance. 

"Well the first camper has arrived!" Steven announced. "I'll see you later then Connie! It was nice meeting you!" With that he headed into the cabin. 

Connie smiled to herself and turned to head to the mess hall where the campers would soon be congregating. He was nice, sweet, and funny. She had to watch herself. She could see herself falling for him, and that was a dangerous game to play. 

\----

Monday was slowly wrapping up to an end. The first day was mostly boring. It was like the first day of school. Connie met her campers last night. Peridot was a lot smaller than she thought. Mostly like to keep to herself. She was the first to arrive, and Connie allowed her to organize her space while she waited for the rest of her cabin. Upon getting back to the cabin the inside had been completely rearranged. 

The bunk bed had been pushed into the corner, and the twin pushed into the other. A system had been created above the twin bed to create a curtain around her bed. There was so much space in between the room, separating the two beds as much as possible. 

Jasper and Lapis arrived at the same time. They didn't seem to mind the setup of what Peridot did so Connie decided just to leave it. Jasper flung her bag on to the top bunk, but it was quickly pushed off by Lapis who was on top already. Things were already starting off tense. 

Jasper had a look in her eye as if she was ready to pounce and go off on the teen with the blue hair, but she managed to leave it alone. 

That Monday night things got slightly better, Connie found out that the only one who wanted to be there was Lapis who was a counselor in training. Jasper was indifferent, and Peridot was forced. After going through what each activity would ensue, throughout the day, they sat down and mapped out the rest of the week. Everyone was so indifferent and had no motivation, she found it frustrating to work with. Instead she let them have the rest of the night for free time.

Peridot retreated into her hole, Jasper went out without another word, and Lapis went swimming. Connie went outside and took a breath of fresh air. She was already stressed about the chemistry of her cabin, but knew it was still the first day, things would get better. 

She spotted Steven walking alone and she waved to him. He waved back and beckons her over. She smiled and walked over to him. "So how was your first day?" He asked her. 

"Pretty good. Slightly boring, but it's whatever. And yours?" 

"Well, seeing, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet again is nice. It's always weird the first couple of days mostly just to get into the swing of nicknames. Last year they were Maple, Willow, and Aspen to me."

"Trees?"

Steven nodded, "Trees. Rose got really into trees last year. Usually she gets into something nature-y.”

“I see…” She continued to walk and talk with him, enjoying his company. She hadn't even realized it when the bell signaling bed came. She bid him goodnight and headed back to her cabin. At 10 came lights out. Sleep came easy to her.

\----

A week passed, things were so much more comfortable. While the first week was the most structured and scheduled the rest of the time was much more free. Connie felt like she’d bonded with her cabin pretty well. She’d got Peridot to come out of the cabin much more often, and Lapis and Jasper were being civil. 

Connie didn't see too much of Lapis, she spent a lot of time at the beach. She was the main lifeguard, and that occupied most of her time. Sometimes Connie wondered if giving Lapis a whistle really was the best idea, it blew so often even if no one was in the water. 

In the week, Connie got to know Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet fairly decently too. She found out Pearl was also a counselor in training. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not that much older than me!” Amethyst stormed out if her cabin, a Pearl following behind. 

She looked disgusted, “I am a certified counselor in training, are you a counselor in training? No. I think I’m allowed to give orders.”

Steven fled out slamming the screen door. “Girls, don’t fight! Amethyst, you can't keep your dirty clothes all over the floor, you need to pick them up. It’s common sense. And Pearl, just because you're a counselor in training doesn't mean you get to boss everyone around. You're here to learn. 

They huffed off into different directions. Steven saw her sitting on the steps of her cabin and went to join her. “Practically in love with each other, huh?” She teased. 

“Gotta be, I just know it.”

She shook her head, “Whatever you say then. What’re your plans after free time?”

“The Crystal Gems all unanimously decided to go to arts and crafts.”

“Really? I’ll be there too- wait? The Crystal Gems?”

Steven smiled, “It’s our new cabin and team name! Usually I’ve already come up with one and a flag and all that jazz, but there was too much bickering about it this time.”

“Is that a required thing? I don't remember saying I had to come up with all of that-”

“Oh no! It’s not! Don't worry, it's just something I like to do. Don't worry about it-” Pearl screaming out Amethyst’s name ended their conversation. “Better go check out that,” he said with a chuckle.

30 minutes later, Connie, Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot made it to the arts cabin. It didn't take much to get her tired, so she ended up piggy backing on Jasper's back for the small trip. Hearing that Steven’s campers were going to be there, she scrambled off her back and put on an air of confidence before going in. 

Jenny’s campers had been there too, kids she actually hadn't met yet. However Jenny was nowhere insight. Connie sure tend she went off to hang out with Buck and Sour Cream like she normally did. She took a seat next to Steven and glanced over at his project. It was just a white t-shirt a rectangle cut out, and Steven sketching a design on it. 

Peridot had gone over and sat next to Amethyst. Lapis and Jasper went off to do their own thing. There was macaroni noodles everywhere and supplies which had practically everything one could need to make any piece of macaroni art. 

"Is that your flag?” She asked curiously. 

“Yeah… I think I’m pretty set on the design, I just need to paint it now.”

“I could help if you want-”

A loud laugh interrupted her, “Oh Amethyst you’re so funny.”

Connie looked over at Peridot who listened intently to everything the other girl had to say. Connie went back to ignoring them then looked over at Steven for an answer. “Uh, sure if you want!”

Steven squirted out various shades of pink and told Connie where to pain the certain shades. Things went well for the next 10 minutes. Then suddenly another outburst. “Hot Glue? That cheating! Hot glue is just a cheap tactic to make macaroni art stronger. 

Jasper was hunched over the corner where a Garnet sat. “It’s not a cheap tactic, it’s called being smart and resourceful,” Garnet played back. It was just then that Connie realized she’d never actually hear Garnet speak before then. The accent was surprising. 

Connie turned to look at Steven again, “Does Garnet wear those sunglasses all of the time?”

“Yeah… She has heterochromia. She gets paranoid about people staring so, she just wears them so they can't see.”

“Time’s up! Let’s see them.” Amethyst’s loud voice once again drew her attention away from Steven. 

Pearl leaned over to stare at Peridot’s drawing, “Ugh, you didn't even draw people you just drew animals!”

“There’s not just animals, they have the humanoid features to them! Besides, you just copied to cover of that stupid book you say told you about art. Those don't even look human!”

“It’s the style! Haven't you ever heard of anime?!” 

Peridot rolled her eyes, “I still think it’s stupid. Besides it’s up to Amethyst to decide.”

The two turned their eyes on Amethyst waiting for an answer. “The winner is, drumroll please,” Even if people didn't know what was going on, hearing the drum roll made them all participate. “Lapis Lazuli!” Amethyst reached over the side of the table and grabbed Lapis’ drawing. It was made just in crayons, a messy caricature of Pearl. 

There was a cry of outrage from both Pearl and Peridot, “This doesn't even include Lazuli!” Peridot cried out.

Pearl took the drawing from Amethyst and stared at it, “My nose, is not that big. This looks nothing like me!” 

“I dunno, P looks pretty spot on to me.”

Pearl glared over at Lapis, “Lapis Lazuli, you are a counselor in training, you can't continue to be this childi-” a loud fart noise interrupted Pearl’s speech. It came from Lapis. Pearl made a sound of great disgust then exited the building. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Connie asked Steven. 

“Oh yeah. Amethyst and Lapis pull this stuff all the time, she’ll be fine.” 

Connie decided to go with his answer and leave the situation at that.

At dinner that night, Connie was still going through the idea of a team name. It seemed like it’d help bring her cabin together. Right? It was worth a try. Rose was in the middle of giving the announcements, she almost missed the fact that in 3 days her and Steven’s cabin would be going on the canoe trip, and that in 5 days the week long competition would start. Connie looked over at her campers and sighed. 

Peridot was hard to get out and about, tended only to do something with either her forcing her to, or the fact that Amethyst would be there. Lapis spent most of the time at the beach, swimming or blowing her whistle. Often at girls that would pass by. Then there was Jasper. She was competitive enough, could be seen playing volleyball most of the time, but she didn’t always work well with the others. 

If she could just get them to all work together, then she’d be able to be the one to beat Steven. He was nice and sweet, didn’t seem competitive at all, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be. Losing was one of her least favorite things. 

10 pm came much sooner than she thought. Connie knew it was supposed to be lights out, but she couldn’t ignore this. It was nagging at her. She needed to get her team together. “Okay, quick meeting before lights out.”

Peridot groaned and poked her head out of her covered bed, “Now what?”

“So, I’m sure you’re all aware Steven’s cabin has come up with a cabin and team name. The Crystal Gems. So, now it’s our job to come up with a team name.”

Jasper pulled her long hair into a ponytail and sighed, “Why do we have to?”

Connie ran her fingers through her hair, “Because… I said so… Just- It’s about teamwork. Don’t you guys care about winning any of those competitions that are coming up soon? Three legged race, capture the flag, canoe racing?”

“I do!” Jasper spoke up excitedly. 

No one else responded however. “So team name ideas? Anything? We just need to prove our unity.”

“I just wanna go home,” Peridot whined.

“Well, too bad this is your home for the rest of the month now,” Connie snapped almost. 

Lapis hung off the top of her bed, dangling in front of Jasper. “Why don’t we just call our team home then?”

Jasper scoffed. “Home? Yeah, like that’s going to make everyone else respect us.”

“Can’t I just crawl back into my tiny world and go to bed? I don’t care what we name ourselves. I just wanna sleep.” 

“Awe, Peri, I can’t believe this is your homeworld now. You’ve grown to accept it so much,” Lapis teased her. 

“That could work,” Connie said suddenly. “Homeworld. We could be the Homeworld Gems! I mean, this is our new home for the month, our world is this camp. So we’re the Homeworld Gems since we come from Homeworld, which is the new cabin name!” Connie said excitedly standing up.

“Not my first choice, but I’m with Peridot on this one, I don’t care, I just wanna go to sleep,” Jasper chimed in. 

“Okay… So Homeworld Gems it is! Get rest, because tomorrow we start training!”

The lights shut off, “Training?” Peridot cried out. Connie didn’t answer, they were so eager to get to bed after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love lapis lazuli.

Connie woke up at 6 the next morning, It was probably the excitement from finally getting her team together. She checked on each of her campers then froze seeing Lapis was gone. She tried not to freak out. She was a counselor in training, she was smart. Connie thought and decided to check the beach first. If Lapis was gone, that’s most likely where she was. 

Connie ran out in her pajamas, to the beach. To her relief Lapis was just there sitting at end of the dock. Connie went out and sat down next to her, “You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you just seem all sad like, sitting out here alone."

Lapis shrugged, "I like it out here. It's calming. I've been out here since four."

"Four?! Why? Didn't you want to sleep more?" 

"I don't sleep very well, that's all. It's always been like that. Insomnia and what not." She kicked her legs around in the water. 

"Oh. Well maybe you just need to find something to make you sleepy, sometimes I read-"

Lapis laughed, "Yeah that wouldn't work."

"Why not? Have you tried-"

"I can't read, Connie. I have really bad dyslexia. It just frustrates me like nothing else."

"Ah... Okay," She decided not to say anything else. Sometimes it was better not to say anything. “You ready to work hard today?” 

Lapis looked over at her, “Why do you care so much about winning? I mean, this is just a stupid camp thing.”

“I dunno, I just don’t want Steven to win again.”

“Do you even know him very well? I mean this is your first year here, I’ve been here longer than you. It's not a big thing. The only reason Steven wins is because he cares, no one else really does. It’s hopeless to try.” 

“That's exactly why I’ve got to try!" She sighed. "I don't know. It's just important to me. Like I've got to prove myself."

"To Steven? He likes you, you don't have to prove yourself to him."

Connie blushed softly, "How do you know that?" 

"Steven likes everyone. He especially admires people who can keep the peace between others. I know our cabin hasn't been the best group of people. I know thing between Jasper and I can get tense. There's just some past stuff. Mostly gotten over it, but you know," Lapis shrugged. "Don't ask me about what though, I don't feel like sharing."

Connie respected Lapis' wishes. "Let's go back to the cabin. I'm sure it won't be long until the 6 am bell rings." 

"You go, I'm gonna stay here. I do the Polar Plunge anyway."

Connie left the girl to herself and headed back to the cabin. On the walk back she spotted Amethyst outside her own cabin. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but it didn't look good. She was rigging something up it looked like. 

Connie snuck up behind her. "Whatcha doing?" She asked casually. 

Amethyst jumped. "Oh! Nothing just- " she stammered to come up with a good excuse. 

"Just, rigging up your own cabin just like the Parent Trap?" Connie inquired looking inside.

Amethyst gave a guilty shrug and smile, "Maybe..."

"I'm not going to tell on you. I just want you to be aware of the consequences. You'll probably have to clean up the mess this causes."

Amethyst smiled, "Honestly. I think it'll be worth it."

"Alright then, Good look," Connie said bidding her a farewell. Getting into her cabin the ring of the bell chimed calling for wake up time. Jasper was already stirring, and Connie headed over to Peridot’s small corner drawing back the makeshift curtains and smiling brightly at her, “Wakey wakey!” 

Peridot hissed at the bright light and tried to cover her eyes. Then there was a loud screech, and Connie heard the distinct voice of Pearl calling Amethyst’s name out. Connie laughed to herself and shook her head, thinking about what Steven had said about them being practically in love. 

At breakfast that morning she was pleased yet surprised that Steven sat down next to her. It was casual. She tried not to think about it too much. He was just being friendly. But why was he being friendly, that she didn't understand. They were competitors weren't they? Or was this just all apart of how Steven was able to win each year. By being nice to everyone you wouldn't want to beat him. 

She also could just be overthinking it. 

Connie heard the story of this morning. Honey was poured all onto Pearl’s slippers, then she walked into a plastic wrap, covered in another sticky substance, possibly honey again. Then as Pearl walked out in a rage, Amethyst threw a bucket of feathers at her. She claimed it was to show Pearl’s true form, a bird. 

Of course with such a prank comes punishment. Amethyst would have to clean up her mess, apologize to Pearl, lose s’more privileges for the rest of the week, then spend the rest of the day in the kindergarten. The kindergarten was merely a fenced in area behind the main building. It was at a spot where the occupant could see everything going on, but not be able to join. Amethyst didn't seem to mind however, she claimed she grew up in that small area, she went there so often. Apparently she was digging a tunnel to escape. 

Connie wasn't sure how much of that was true, after all it was only a short wooden fence nothing could stop her from just climbing over it. The only thing that seemed to keep her there was Amethyst’s respect for Rose.

Connie worked Lapis, Jasper and Peridot harder at their daily activities than she had before. Even archery she was demanding. Free time was spent, running, playing catch, and doing other various activities Connie deemed appropriate for getting ready. 

At a certain point there was only so much they could take. By three Lapis was due for lifeguarding at the beach. Connie let the training go for the day and she let them do their own thing. Jasper headed over to the beach volleyball court, while Peridot reluctantly followed along, not wanting to be at the cabin alone. 

She looked up at Lapis who sat high in her chair, watching over everyone. “Mind if I join you?” Connie called up. Getting the okay she climbed the wooden structure. Getting to the to the top she realized it was a lot wider than she thought it to be. “Nice view,” she commented looking out at the ocean. 

“You said it,” Lapis said smiling, she blew her whistle looking down at one of the other campers passing by and held up seven fingers. 

“I was referring to the ocean you know. Not the girls who pass by.”

Lapis shrugged, “We all have our preferences. You like to look at the ocean, I like to look at the girls who pass by. It's probably just a gay thing, you wouldn't understand.”

Connie turned to look at her and crossed her arms, “What makes you think I wouldn't understand?” 

"Because you're straight...?"

Connie couldn't help but laugh at that, the worst part is that Lapis had been completely serious too. "Do I give off that impression?" 

"Well, yeah... I dunno, you hang out with Steven a lot, I thought maybe you were into him or something."

Connie faked a laugh this time, "Just because you spend time with someone doesn't mean you're interested in them. I could say the same thing about you and Jasper then."

"You wouldn't be far off then," Lapis mumbled. Before she allowed Connie to respond to that she looked back at her, "So if you're not straight then what are you?"

“I’m pansexual,” Connie shrugged, “I don't care what gender you are, people are just attractive. I’ve been with more girls though.”

Lapis nodded “See you were more of a 7 or 6 before, but this new information, puts you at a good solid 8 or even 9.” She looked around the beach “So what would you give her,” the blue haired girl pointed over at Jenny. 

“A 10?” Connie shrugged. Lapis spent the next few minutes pointing people out for Connie to rate. So far everyone had been a 10. Lapis sighed, “Not everyone can be a 10, Connie.”

“Well why not? Everyone's just so attractive,” she said looking around the beach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. She almost didn't recognize him. He was in a shirt she hadn’t seen before. Steven wore the same red shirt with yellow star on it everyday. When she asked him about it the 3rd day he explained that they’d been left over merchandise from back when his dad attempted to become a musician. 

‘Professional Beach Hunk,’ it said. She could feel herself heating up. Then the shirt had come off, and she wanted to crumble. She tried to ignore it and looked back at Lapis. “So, rate me then.” 

Connie blinked not sure if she understood at first, then she laughed softly. She shifted slightly and turned outwards to face her, “Hm…” She scratched at her chin, “I’d say a five or six…”

She didn't look as amused as Connie thought she would, Lapis knew it was a joke right? To understand Lapis’ humor was like to speak another language it felt like. Lapis proceeded to shove Connie off the chair. 

It didn't hurt, thankfully it wasn't that high up and the sand was pretty soft. “Are you okay?” A voice came from above. She looked up and saw a Steven kneeling down next to her. 

She turned red, “I’m fine,” she said standing up and brushed the sand off. “Thanks, though.” He didn't leave right away, he stayed making sure that she was okay, and helped her brushed off sand. Wherever he touched her to brush sand off she heated up.

“Be careful, alright. I don't want you getting hurt and missing that canoe trip in a few days.”

She laughed nervously, “I promise to be safe.” When Steven left her to her own accords again she climbed back up the watch tower still red in the face from embarrassment. 

Lapis was grinning from ear to ear, “You do like Steven!” She said excitedly poking her side. 

"What?!" Connie looked over at her, "I don't like Steven, what makes you say that?” 

Lapis smiled, “Oh nothing, just the dead giveaways like the way you blush when he talks to you, the butterflies you get when you see him, and how you hard you deny that you don’t like him.”

Connie shook her head and laughed softly, “I was just pushed, it was embarrassing, that’s why I was blushing. You don't know if I get butterflies in my stomach, and I'm denying it because it's not true. I only see Steven as competition, alright?” 

“Then why’re you so nice to him?”

“So he doesn't see it coming when I crush him,” she responded coolly. 

Lapis shook her head and looked away, deep down in her she knew the truth, even if Connie wouldn't admit it. “If you did, you’d tell me though right? Aren’t we beach summer fun buddies? It's a term Steven came up with a few years ago, I mean unless you’d rather be beach summer fun buddies with him, I understand that.”

“Listen, from now on Steven isn't a friend he’s the enemy. The enemy that we can't let win the games this year.”

“Ugh,” Lapis groaned, “Just because you’re on opposite sides doesn't mean it can't work out. It’ll be like Romeo and Juliet! That would be romantic!”

Connie shook her head, “No. Not romantic. At all, Lapis Romeo and Juliet die in the end.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes- didn’t you ever read-” Connie stopped herself knowing the answer. “Nevermind, just Romeo and Juliet is not they type of relationship you want.”

“Well, I mean besides the whole death thing, the idea of two lovers from opposing sides coming together-” 

“Stop, no. No Romeo and Juliet. Just trust me on this. Steven’s just a friend. A friend who I’m hoping to cream at his own game. Just, let's change the subject.” 

Lapis dropped the topic, and they continued to go on rating other girls until it was dinner time. Dinner that night consisted of cooked hot dogs over the campfire. Usually there was a gathering after dinner of camp songs, however on campfire nights the two just meshed together. 

It was cheesy but camp songs were always a highlight of camp. Rose's husband Greg, was in charge of the music. The first day it had been normal they sang traditional camp songs. The next day Greg slipped a few of his own songs in. Everything about this camp was just so unorthodox. 

At song time she felt the whole thing feel less like a camp but more like a family. Maybe it had to do with being family run, she didn't know. But it was nice. It was the most home like a camp ever felt. Learning from many campers, camp had been the thing looked forwards to all year. Most stayed all summer if they could. Others a month, some even just a week or less. It was like a hotel. It didn't seem to matter when you came or how long you stayed, you'd be taken in and thrown in the loop of things. 

A majority of those who came didn't exactly come from the best home life, going was like an escape. They would save all year to go and even then if you couldn't pay for it all, Rose would work something out. 

She looked back at her hot dog on the fire, trying to put her mind on something else. She heard the strum of an instrument and she looked up. It wasn't Greg's guitar. In fact Greg was nowhere in sight. Connie looked up and spotted Steven strumming on a brightly colored ukulele. 

Campfire nights all started the same way. The first song was always going to be the Campfire song. In the times that everyone sang along with Greg, his voice either rose above everyone else's or the motley of voices kept you from singling out one of them. 

She held her breath, forgetting about the hot dog. Then he started to sing. She wasn't sure why she didn't expect him to be able to sing or play an instrument. Perhaps it was because he was already so good at many other things it didn't seem fair to be musically skilled as well, even though his dad was. 

He played his dad’s songs to camp songs. Apparently it was normal for Steven to replace Greg some nights. A voice came out from the circle requesting Steven play the ‘The Ballad of Greg and Rose.’

He gave it an introduction, saying he wrote it when he was 10. It was just the story of Greg and Rose meeting and falling in love. It was cheesy, it was exactly like something Steven would write. He finished to a roaring applause. It was a camp favorite apparently, but Steven was the only one who played it. It was often used as the narration of skits in which camper choose to act out the whole thing. The only one who didn't seem to care for it, was Pearl.

Steven strummed again, then coughed rubbing his eyes he waved the smoke out of his face and eyes. “One more,” he announced coughing again from the smoke. “Wrote it today. It’s currently called, The Beautiful Song.”

Then he began again with a bright smile across his face, “Ohhh, that’s the end of another day, it was mighty beautiful I have to say,” Connie thought she might just be imagining things, or reading into it too much, but she could swear at beautiful his eyes met hers. “The entire camp looked really cool as they huddled ‘round the fire-Ahhhh! It’s in my eyes again.” He said rubbing at his eyes the smoke drifted straight to them again. Everyone erupted into laughter at that. 

As everyone left the fire to go back to the cabin, Connie dwindled around to talk to him. “I didn't know you could sing,” she commented.

Steven blushed and shrugged, “They're just silly camp songs, anyone can sing those.”

“Well, not everyone can write songs or play the ukulele, so that counts for something. Right?”

“I suppose. So you liked it?”

“Yeah… They were really good, Steven. You’ve got a talent for it.”

“Thanks,” He said with a smile. “You going to play your violin for the talent show?”

“How do you know I play the violin?”

“I saw your case sitting outside of your cabin when Peridot dragged everything out to rearrange it.” 

Connie nodded, “I see… Well, maybe. I don’t know what I’d do. I decided just to bring it incase.”

“We could always do something together!” Steven said excitedly, suppressing a yawn.

Connie laughed, “Sounds like something to discuss tomorrow, or another time, when you’re not sleepy.” She said yawning herself then. 

“I’m not sleepy,” he said mid yawn. 

“Goodnight, Steven,” She said smiling and starting to walk away. Sleep was important. Especially since she had plans for the next day of more getting her team into shape. Connie entered the cabin and found her campers huddled in the center, with Lapis talking excitedly. As soon as she entered, the conversation stopped. She wanted to ask what it was all about, but knew she wouldn’t get an answer if she tried. Instead she just went to sleep.

The next day was relatively the same. Connie drilled the Homeworld Gems, who when they actually put effort into what they do, weren’t a bad team. Not at all. She could see this working out. At 3 she went to the beach with Lapis and joined her on her chair. 

She found out enjoying Lapis’ company a lot more than she thought she would. They talked, Lapis continued to rate different girls, Connie tried to interject her opinion, but Lapis ignored her mostly. After all you couldn’t give everyone a 10 like Connie was doing.

A large laugh caught Connie’s attention, it came from the volleyball court. Of course it had been Amethyst. She looked at everyone playing and noticed Jasper was missing, volleyball tended to be Jaspers go to thing. “Do you know where Jasper is?”

“Hm?” Lapis looked over at Connie, “Oh! She got really into macaroni art. Especially after using hot glue. So, I got her to make me little number cards and she can decorate them however she liked.”

“She’s doing that for you? I thought you two didn’t get along…”

“Not all the time,” Lapis shrugged. “But with Jasper, sometimes it can be really easy to get her to do things for me.”

“I see…” Connie said looking back out to the water. 

Another shrill sound from the whistle made her cover her ears. It wasn’t like the regular blow Lapis gave to cute girls, it was like a warning tune. Within moments Amethyst was at the bottom of the chair, “Is she here?” Lapis pointed off to the side, where Pearl stood with Rose. They looked like they walked here together. Amethyst laughed, “And she’s with Rose. Perfect. Thanks bro,” She said scampering off. 

 

Connie raised an eyebrow at Lapis, “What was that all about?”

“Amethyst wants me to alert her whenever Pearl comes to the beach. Usually nothing happens, other times she tries to prank Pearl. She tends to mess with Pearl when she’s with Rose. Most of the time, I think she just tries to look good and get her attention.” 

She looked over at Pearl again who was simply just talking to Rose. It wasn’t unusual. Pearl seemed to spend a lot of time with Rose when she got the chance. Then she saw Amethyst out of the corner of her eye. She threw the volleyball up in the air and spiked it, right at Pearl. It slammed into her back and she furiously turned around. Connie couldn’t catch the conversation as Amethyst ran up to get the ball and apologize. Despite her short nature, she was rather good at volleyball. She had the power and could aim well.

Connie ripped her gaze from the scene and looked back at the water. It was like a scene straight out of Baywatch. Steven had emerged from the water, pushed his hair out of his eyes then ran out to the shore. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Lapis noticed right away of course, she leaned forward and blew her whistle, “It’s a 10 from Connie!” She called out. That had been the perfect payback. As soon as Lapis said that she shoved her off the chair. Steven’s face was that of only confusion. Maybe he didn’t hear, or understand. 

She could only hope that was the case. She still had an entire canoe trip with him to get through tomorrow.


End file.
